


Dream of You

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Home (2015)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Movie Spoilers, Post Movie, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoilers for movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is still much for Oh to learn about humans, including how exactly dreams can be a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icka M Chif (mischif)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/gifts).



> Wrote this as a get well fic for my buddy Ickaimp, and she requested a Home fic. Thus, this is my first time writing Oh, and Tip. Hopefully, I wrote them in character. Also, this fic does have spoilers for the movie, so don't read it unless you want to be spoiled.

Sitting on the floor, Oh frowned as he studied the broken piece of candy bar on the game board. He then grinned and cheerfully plunked the piece over a cookie, a slice of pepperoni and a piece of hard candy. 

“Ha! I have now claimed these spaces and therefore you must name me the sovereign ruler!” Oh declared as he clapped. “Who knew this game of checkers could be so entertaining?” He then gleefully looked up to his opponent. “It is your turn.”

Pig sniffed at the candy and chocolate pieces on the board. He gave a delighted meow upon discovering a tiny piece of ham on a red square, and swallowed it in one gulp.

“Now Pig, you do not eat the pieces,” Oh instructed, sternly. “Tip and My Mom and have that very clear.”

Pig ignored the comment as he cleaned his paws, and decide that now was a perfect time to hop onto Oh’s head for a nap.

Oh sighed as he leaned against his hand and listened to Pig’s soft purring. “This game is better with Tip,” he stated, looking over the game, and the few remaining red and black game pieces to it. He had to resist temptation to not snack on them.

Tip had explained the red and black pieces were for playing and not eating, except they were so tasty. Not to mention they freshened his breath. 

He glanced to the clock and noted that Tip and My Mom wouldn’t be awake for five more hours at least. Oh wished he could wake up Tip to play checkers, but he knew it wasn’t wise to interrupt a human’s sleep schedule. It was still strange when he compared it to how often Boov needed sleep.

Boov only need to sleep once a week, and even then some Boov could push it for a couple of weeks, although it wasn’t advise. It was vital for humans to be able to get at least eight hours of sleep each night, at least according to the books My Mom had given him to better understand human biology.

In comparison, humans seemed to be such fragile creatures, yet that was a dangerous assumption to make. Oh had learned first hand why it was not wise to engage with My Mom until she had her morning intake of caffeine, and it took a while for Tip to fully awake on that note.

Still, that left Oh on debating what to do each night that wouldn’t disturb them. Tip had suggested watching tv, except Oh could only watch it for so long. It was rather annoying he was forced to dance each time a commercial with a musical jingled played.   
“Perhaps, I should try that knitting My Mom suggested,” Oh muttered as he rose carefully to not knockoff Pig. “Although, I still think spaghetti noodles would be better material over yarn.” 

Pig suddenly awoke with a startled meow as if someone had poked him. Oh remained still as the cat jumped off and with great haste walked out of the living room like he had a mission to complete. 

Oh frowned. From his observations, Pig was a very laid back creature and would rarely become that alarmed unless it was for a good reason. Both curious and concerned, Oh followed the cat and found him pawing, and meowing at Tip’s door.

“Pig,” Oh whispered. “You can not wake Tip during her sleep cycle.”

Pig turned to him, and gave a pitiful mew as he pawed at the door. Oh tapped his fingers, unsure what to do. He did not wish to ruin his human friends’ recharge cycle. Although, My Mom did mention Pig did sleep with Tip every once in awhile. The cat seemed to pick a different place to nap depending on his mood.

“Well, alright,” Oh muttered as he quietly turned the knob, “but it is most vital you are quiet.”

Pig wasted no time racing into the room. Oh silently watched as the cat jumped onto Tip’s bed and snuggled against her like he had turned into a teddy bear. He planned to leave and shut the door, except he heard a whimper. Oh tilted his head in confusion. Where did that come from? It didn’t sound like Pig.

Tip then shifted in her sleep, and had a distress expression on her face. Oh was alarmed. That was not normal. A sleep cycle was suppose to be a peaceful, and restful period. It was not suppose to cause discomfort.

“No, no, don’t do it, Oh,” Tip muttered.

Oh stared wide eyed. Tip was calling for him? In her sleep? Whatever for? He fidgeted nervously, glancing at the door to My Mom’s room and pondered if he should fetch her. It was possible this was another aspect of human culture he didn’t understand. Should he risk waking both of them up?

When he heard Tip whimper again, he took a deep breath and decided to take a risk. Oh shut the door behind him to ensure he wouldn’t bother My Mom and proceeded to Tip’s bed.

He still felt conflicted as he saw Tip’s trouble face. He really hope this wasn’t a mistake. He glanced to Pig and the cat meowed like he was encouraging him to do so. Oh calm himself before gently shaking Tip’s shoulder.

“Tip, Tip,” he whispered. “You must be awake now.”

Tip moaned. “No, no,” she muttered.

“I really must insist,” Oh replied. “You seem very-”

Suddenly, Tip sprang up from her bed, her eyes wide with fear. Not expecting such a reaction, Oh tumbled backwards on the floor. “T-Tip? Are you in distress? Should I fetch My Mom for medical support?”

“W-what?” Tip said. She seemed unsure where she was until she spotted Pig against her and her eyes landed on Oh. Her shoulders slumped, and seemed much more relaxed as she rubbed her eyes.

“You’re okay...right, yeah, that already happened,” she muttered.

“Um...what happened?” Oh asked he sat up. “I know I must not interrupt sleep cycle, but you seemed to be in pain. Are you injured?”

“What?” Tip asked with a confused frowned, but then seemed to understanding his meaning. “Oh, geez, no, no, it’s not that serious.” She pulled Pig into her lap and cuddled him like he was one of her stuffed toys. “I was just having a bad dream.”

Oh tilted his head. “Bad dream? What is bad dream?”

Tip raised her head, and stared with the expression she often had at first when learning about how Boov lived. “Wait, you don’t know what a bad dream is?” A thought then struck her. “Do you guys dream at all? Dreams are like,” she paused for a moment to think for a comparison, “a movie that plays in your head when you’re asleep.”

“Oh, yes, we have those,” Oh replied as he sat on the edge of the bed next to Tip. “But they are a rare thing, and it is unwise to discuss them. They are a strange thing since each Boov seems to have a different dream instead of the same one.” 

Actually, perhaps that should be changed now. The Boov were adjusting to the idea that they did not all have to be exactly the same to each other. Perhaps that was another rule they could now adapt from earth culture as well. He should discuss with Kevin later.

“But I did not know there are ‘bad’ dreams,” Oh continued. “What are those? Do they attack you?”

“No, no,” Tip started, but then trailed off. “Well, not physically at least. Bad dreams just tend to make you upset or scared. Really scary ones are called Nightmares.”

“Nightmares?” Oh asked intrigued. “I have heard legend of those from reading other alien cultures, but I did not realize they were real.”

Tip raised an eyebrow at the statement, but instead shook her head. Perhaps it was a subject she would question more later. 

“So, it was good I interrupt your sleep cycle so you would not have bad dream?” Oh asked, wishing to confirm.

“Yeah, it was good thing,” Tip replied with a small smile as she petted Pig.

Oh fiddled with his fingers. “Um… may I ask what was your bad dream? Or is that a taboo in human culture?”

Tip paused in her petting, and looked uncertain. “It’s not a taboo, but...” she said slowly, and rubbed the back of her neck. “It was about you.”

“About me?” Oh asked, alarmed. “How did I caused bad dream?”

“You didn’t really do anything,” Tip explained, “but I was dreaming about you trying to stop the Gorg ship.”

“Oh,” the Boov replied as he attempted to understand. “So, bad dreams are memories?” He still didn’t understand how it upset her.

“Yeah, but,” Tip said as she inched closer to him. “I was dreaming that you did get crushed by it.”

Oh’s eyes widened. “B-but I wasn’t. I am intact,” he insisted, hoping to reassure her.

“Yeah, I know,” Tip replied as she wrapped an arm around Oh, “but you really scared me when you did that. I thought you were dead.”

“So, you were sad mad?” Oh asked.

“More sad,” Tip replied as she leaned against him, “I didn’t want to lose you.”

Oh turned pink as he heard it. He did not like that his actions had upset Tip, and yet he was touched she had felt that much affection towards him now. Emotions were such a complicated thing to manage. “And I did not want to lose you,” he replied, hugging her back. “But I am right here.”

Tip yawned as her eyes started to shut. “Yeah, I know.”

“Still, if you can not sleep,” Oh pondered aloud. “Perhaps we should play a game of checkers. I have set a board out in the-” He trailed off as he noticed Tip had return to her sleep cycle, while leaning against him.

He remained still for a moment as he inspected and was relieved Tip’s face seemed normal and content. “Bad dream must not be happening now,” he whispered.

Pig confirmed with a meow, and Oh took that as a signal to leave. Gently, he eased Tip off of him and placed her back comfortably in her bed. Oh then tucked her in and patted her head before leaving the room.

Oh shut the door, feeling very happy from the talk, but still shaken that the ‘bad dream’ had been about him. “I should discuss this with My Mom in the morning if there is a way to prevent this from happening,” he whispered as he returned to the living room. Till then, he would find something quiet to do, while the people he cared most for in the world slept. Perhaps he would start that knitting project as a surprise for Tip and My Mom.

He smiled at this idea, and stole one more glance at Tip’s room with a warm smile, before proceeding to retrieve the needed materials.


End file.
